Watching You
by mydoctortennant
Summary: The Best or Robin's stalker abilities. Just so random postseries stuff.


**The Best of Robin's stalker abilities... **

**Betaed by Maz and Bob, as per usual. Just some random fic about how Robin and Marian are just togethery after 1x13.**

**I don't know whether to continue with this or not, I'm really unsure. So depending on what you think depends on whether or not I continue. **

Watching you

Daylight, and he could see her in her garden, doing whatever it is she does to calm herself down. A group of slow movements bunched together and it all looks very calming, like she had nothing better to do in the world. He knew, that at some point today, her tranquil being would be interrupted by, none other than, himself and his enemy.

As she moved slowly before him, she could sense eyes on her, but thought nothing of it, it was most probably her father, and not a man sat in a tree. But he wasn't sat in a tree. No, Robin was sat in the roof of her house, by her bedroom window, waiting for her to definitely be alone to talk to her.

Gisbourne has not let her be since she left him at the alter; he does not understand. Robin had been to see her every night. Each night she invited him in through her window and they engage in a conversation they never had before. They talk of what ifs and when's. What happens to her if she goes with him, what happens to him if he is caught? Will Guy ever leave her alone? Anything and everything that can take their minds off the hardships of the world. It was any excuse they could find to lose themselves in each other.

He would always sit and look at her through her window before he made himself known. Sometimes he thought she knew he was there, other times he was led to believe she was oblivious before he knocked on the shutter.

Night falls, and he was still sat in his spot, she had entered her house and he knew soon she would enter her room and await his arrival. That night he will jump straight to the chase, and not dally around the point of knocking on her window, not tonight.

"Marian?" He said as her bedroom door opened, how he knew it was her he'll never know; quite how he knew that a light stepping up the stairs is the woman he loves, he would never let on. But he always knew when that door is opened that he is not going to be surprised.

"How long have you been here, Robin?" she asked bluntly, walking towards her wardrobe where her old Night Watchman uniform used to stand proud.

"A while." He ran his fingers over the sill before asking his usual question, "Can I come in?"

"If needs must." She smiled at him through the gap in the wall before disappearing from sight and reappearing a minute later in her white night gown. He was standing by her chest, looking at a spot on the floor with such intensity she feared for it. "Do you have something to say or are you planning on burning a hole in the floor?" She asked a light air about her voice as she made her way over to him.

"Where is this going?" He asked, looking up and finding her gaze, she was stood not a foot from him as she spoke.

"Where is what going?"

"This, all of this!" he indicated around the room, trying to emphasis his point. "You punch a man down at the alter and run away with me, we kiss and I save your father. Then we do this every night. We talk and we joke, but we never talk about this. Whatever this is!" He didn't raise his voice he just emphasised his point carefully.

"Oh," she replied simply, before reaching a hand out to him. He took it in his own and gently ran his thumb over her knuckles, her skin soft against his. "I know when I accepted Guy's proposal, I told him I would never marry you, that I hated you, that I was a 'girl' then, incapable of making decisions. But never for a moment did I ever mean it. I had to tell him those things to get him off my trail. He knew I was helping you, he knew I was telling you things, giving you things. So how could I admit to him that I was still in love with you and always had been? Surely that would have just put me in more danger," she told him, keeping eye contact with him at all times.

A slow smile spread across Robin's face, if she still loved him then at least this wasn't all in vain. All his time in the Holy Land and he had thought of her everyday, wished that he had not gone to war. He dreamt of her when he did succumb to sleep. According to Much he said her name without realising it.

"I know. But why do we need to hide, I have to lie to my men where I am going each day, I have to sneak around to be with you. I have to watch out for Guy, incase he decides tonight is the night he wants to corner you. And if he does come, I can't interfere, I have to sit back and watch him try and woo you. To get to know you. And every time, I find myself wanting to burst out from wherever I am hiding, and just tell him to get away from you, that he can not touch what is not his."

"I am not yours either," she interrupted a laugh in her voice and a smile on her face.

"You are more mine than his."

"I would never be his; it makes me cringe at the thought."

"Then why agree to marry him?" He knew the answer to this, she had told him many times over the last few weeks. At least once a night Robin would try and pursue the matter and each time she told him the very same thing.

"You know that Robin. I had to protect my father. You know I did not want to, and in the end, I could not; it was too wrong; too strange. I felt I was betraying a man I had not seen for five years; but never stopped loving. And I mean it!" Robin brought his free hand to her waist; hers made its way to his chest.

"I never stopped loving you either." He smiled a toothy grin before stooping his head slightly. "At least I do not need to try to know you."

Marian rolled her eyes before turning her head up to him, leaning up slightly and kissing him. No urgency, no chase to be had, no lives to save, just them.

Neither of them noticed the footsteps approach along the hall, neither of them noticed the door opening until her father coughed deliberately. Pulling away from him quickly and whipping around to see him stood there, in her doorway, she blushed slightly.

"Father, did you not knock before you entered?" She asked a little flustered, Robin tried to find his laughter at her pathetic excuses, what difference would it made whether Edward had walked in on them talking or doing what they were?

"I did," he answered before his eyes fixed on Robin behind his daughter. "Robin, how nice to see you again."

"You too, Sir Edward," he said, appearing at Marian's side avoiding looking either of them in the eye.

"Quite, I must thank you, for a manner of things. But with things at how they stand now," his gaze flicked between Robin and Marian and back again. "It seems thanks has already been said." His daughter's eyes widened, and he barely contained a chuckle, "I may be old Marian, but I am not blind in the slightest."

"Apart from taking three years to discover she was the Night Watchman," Robin inputted; he got the feeling Edward really didn't mind the state of relationship he had with his daughter, and for that he was very grateful.

"Yes, well, Marian is better at sneaking around and avoiding that Sheriff than certain others, Robin." This was Marian's time to laugh, looking to the floor then up to the man by her side.

"He just wants to be loved," she muttered quoting none other than Robin's manservant and best friend, Much. Robin shot her his _oh please_ look, whilst her father looked between the two of them again.

"Well in future, you can come and, _be loved_, in my presence Robin, you do not have to sneak around the building, just get in without being seen." Robin nodded before Marian realised her father hadn't said anything else apart from Robin.

"What was it you wanted, father?"

"Oh, there is a Council of Nobles meeting in the morning. We are not attending, due to a 'family commitment'. We were going to go out of town to visit your Aunt. I shall go and visit her, you are welcome to stay here if you wish."

"Okay, father. I'll be fine, if Gisbourne comes running, I'll not answer the door, I shall let Sarah answer it and she can send him away." Marian offered her father one final smile before he left without further word. Leaving the door ajar.

"Well that was…" he was looking for the word.

"Worrying," Marian finished before turning back to him. "Why would my father not mind that I have you, an outlaw, in my room? Without him knowing, after dark, doing, well, what we were."

"Marian, your father likes me, why would he mind?"

"Because I am his daughter, he should not want me to be with an Outlaw."

"But I'm not an outlaw, I'm Robin Hood."

"Even more of a worry." She laughed before ushering Robin towards the window. "I shall see you bright and early tomorrow I am sure. Gisbourne will come looking for me after the meeting. So be careful!"

Robin hopped up onto the windowsill, turning and facing the ever-beautiful form behind him. "That I shall. Good Night Marian." He leant in and kissed her quickly, much like he had when she had been snooping at the castle and he'd hidden in her bed away from the guards.

"Good Night, Robin."


End file.
